Falling for You
by LoriLaner
Summary: Ally's in denial but she (and everyone else really) truly know deep inside that there's a special bond between her and Austin. This story is about how Ally comes to admit to herself and others that she's definitely falling for him. Based on Colbie Caillat's smashing song, Falling for You.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights of Austin and Ally go to those who work within the show. The song Falling for You is credited to Colbie Caillat and those who have worked with her. **

* * *

_I don't know but I think I may be falling for you. Dropping so quickly. _

I don't like him. I don't. Really, I don't think Austin's attractive, or unique, or that he has a good character in him or anything. He's Austin. Just good old Blondie Austin.

Huh. Look at me, I sound like Cassidy now. Blondie, I mean, really, who comes up with such a thing? A nickname should be name that relates to your real one, not one that relates to your physical appearance, that just shows that Cassidy is a superficial girl with no interest in the real things like how he loses himself in a song, or how he knows just how to cheer people up, or how he doesn't care what people think because….

Well, I still don't like Austin. I know it sounds like I have a huge crush on him, but I don't. Really.

…

Oh, who am I kidding, I am so falling for that boy. Why'd he have to do this, make me all jittery around him and clumsy-

With a startling yelp, I spill down the stairs, my body being hit by the risers multiple times as I drop so quickly. Finally, I come to a halt at the very edge of the stairs, my body moaning in pain from the fall.

"Up you get, c'mon Ally…" I hear a far too familiar voice mumble as strong arms envelope themselves around me and lift me up effortlessly. My head's dizzy so it takes a while for my vision to clear but when it does...oh, gosh. He is so attractive.

Why'd you have to do this Austin?


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe I should keep this to myself, waiting til I know you better._

"Maybe you should tell him." Trish states out of nowhere simply, looking up from her nails.

"Tell him what?" I ask confusedly, looking up from dropping picks into a jar.

"That you like him!" she practically screams for the entire world to hear, waving her hands in emphasis.

"I don't!"

"Ally…."

"Okay, fine. So maybe I have a teeny weenie crush for Austin. I'm not going to tell him, it feels wrong. Heck, I wasn't even going to tell you," I sigh distressed, leaning against the counter.

"What's stopping you? How could you go on without telling him? Isn't it like right on the tip of you-" she mumbles, before getting interrupted.

By what, you may ask?

By a frantic Austin leaping over the counters, then my shoulders roughly, in a matter of seconds. He normally goes over the counter, but I guess while in a hurried mood today, he decided to add in my shoulders. Ouch.

"Where's Dez's backpack? I need it now!" he urges, looking in the counter cupboards and shelves. Trish sends me a confused look, but I have no answer, replying by exchanging the look on her face. Did he hear anything we said?

"Dunno…w-why?" I stutter, moving aside to let him search more thoroughly.

"We're doing some…tricks with…gotta find it, where…" I catch in snippets, as his head goes in and out of several cupboards.

"Maybe you should try upstairs in the practice room," Trish suggests exasperatedly. Pumping his arm in approval, he leaps once more over the turquoise counters then sprints up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Once she hears the door close, Trish turns her attention on me and beams brightly.

"You have to tell him."

"No. Like I said, it's wrong…I'm not even 100% sure that I like him anyway. I mean…did you see that? The way he gets so excited for stupid things?" I reason. Also the way he gets so excited when he makes other people happy…I love that. It shows that he truly cares about you, and isn't that what everyone wants in a friend…that's a guy?

With a look that makes me question whether she can read my thoughts, Trish snorts.

"Seriously! I don't even know what he's going to do with the backpack! For all I know there's paint in there and he's going to paint his belly button with Dez. It may have been a while that we've all been friends, but I barely know enough," I breathe. "Maybe I'll tell him…eventually. I'll wait until I know him better, yeah?"

Before Trish can reply though, there's a cry of delight from upstairs and sure enough, Austin comes rushing down the stairs with Dez's backpack excitedly.

"Dez, I got it! Let's get painting!" he yelps as he runs out the door to meet a shirtless jumping Dez.

Exhaling amusedly, Trish mutters, "I think you know him far too well enough…see you later," then skips out of Sonic Boom smiling.

Hmph. Lucky guess.


End file.
